Un viernes 13
by 3leches
Summary: Cuando Shuuhei cree que su suerte no puede ir peor tiene el encuentro que tanto deseaba.


Esta historia fue pedida por Hentai Hikari-chan y aquí la tienes mi amor. No. Los personajes siguen sin ser míos, ¡Maldita sea! Que lo disfruten.

Un viernes 13

Definitivamente que hoy era un viernes 13. Cualquiera diría que un gato negro le había pasado por el frente, mientras él cruzaba debajo de una escalera y al llegar a otro lado se había roto un espejo. De veras que no era su día. Para empezar Hisagi Shuhhei se levantó tarde gracias a un sueño mojado que había tenido con Kira Izuru. En su puta vida lo había visto tan sexy, atrevido y sin vergüenza alguna. No lo podía sacar de su mente. La forma lenta y sensual que se desnudó, sus besos, sus caricias, su mamada y… maldición, su sueño fue interrumpido. "Parece que el escuadrón no puede funcionar sin mí.", murmuró para sí sumamente irritado.

En otra parte del Sereitei comenzaba un día negro para Kira. Encargarse de un escuadrón era tarea difícil que requería mucho tiempo y dedicación. Kira Izuru había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pero era mucha responsabilidad y él se estaba ahogando en un mar de papeles e informes incompletos. El pobre estaba deprimido y eso sin contar sus problemas personales psico-vaginales, digo, psicológicos. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y olvidándose del mundo buscó a su mejor amigo. Sake. De vez en cuando le gustaba disfrutar de un buen sake, pero últimamente se había convertido casi en su amante.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya iba por la tercera botella. Cualquiera diría que su bebida se estaba evaporando. Hasta miró debajo de la botella para asegurarse de que no tenía un roto, por el cual se perdiera su preciado líquido.

"Disculpe", dijo Shuuhei. Ya era como la cuarta persona que tropezaba por no prestar atención al camino. Estaba en un viaje peor que cualquier hongo venenoso. Seguía repitiendo la película de su sueño en su mente trastornada. No necesitaba cerrar los ojos para ver a Kira acercarse a él. Lo seducía, lo instigaba y… le apretaba el pantalón. Maldita sea, se estaba volviendo loco.

No sabe como ocurrió, de qué manera, pero dio un tropezón (otra vez). Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya era demasiado tarde. Chocó con el bastón de Yamamoto-taicho llevándoselo enredado haciendo que perdiera el balance. Todo fue tan rápido que cuando Shuuhei reaccionó, el viejo shinigami estaba patas arriba. A Hisagi no le quedó otro remedio que desmayarse debido a un fuerte sangrado por la nariz. Todos los shinigamis de alrededor corrieron para ayudar a su líder, mientras éste le daba una mirada de muerte al teniente.

Que cansancio… Cada vez que hacía inspección era lo mismo. Al pobre de Ukitake le dolían los pies de tanto caminar y ya no sentía las manos por lo mucho que había escrito. Solo le quedaba un escuadrón por entrevistar, pero al tocar la puerta nadie contestó. _Qué extraño_, pensó. Decidió entrar. Su rostro palideció, la quijada se le cayó y los ojos se salieron de órbita al ver a Kira borracho como tuerca tirado en el suelo rodeado de botellas vacías. "Izuru ¿estás bien?", preguntó un preocupado Ukitake. Kira solo pudo abrir un poco los ojos antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Después de recuperarse de la caída y la vergüenza, Yamamoto agarró a Shuuhei por el cuello de su uniforme y lo acercó para que escuchara mejor "Por estar pensando en pájaros preñados serás sancionado. Tu nueva tarea por el próximo mes será limpiar el Sereitei.", dijo Yamamoto muy serio. Shuuhei no perdió el tiempo y antes de que ocurriera otra cosa desapareció.

Luego de dos horas de profundo sueño despertó Kira. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de desaprobación de Ukitake. Su rostro se ruborizó al recordar lo mucho que había tomado sake en horas de trabajo. "Que pena que hayas caído tan bajo Izuru. No me esperaba esto de ti, pero aún así debo hacer mi trabajo. Como castigo por tu falta tendrás que limpiar el Sereitei por un mes.", dijo Ukitake muy apenado.

Al día siguiente Shuuhei y Kira fueron ante Ukitake para reportarse y comenzar sus tareas. La sorpresa en la cara de Shuuhei era evidente. En frente tenía al rubio que mojaba sus sueños. Que jugada cruel le daba la vida, ambos habían sido castigados de igual forma, pero uno por el norte y el otro por el sur. Que mal le iba.

Kira estaba tan sonrojado por estar frente al amor de su vida que ni la vista levantó. ¿Qué habrá hecho Hisagi-kun? La tensión en la oficina era tanta que Ukitake los despachó de inmediato. El pelinegro salió frustrado. Tan solo lo vio un momento y ya le apretaban los pantalones.

Caía la tarde y el sol se iba escondiendo en el horizonte cuando los dos barrenderos llegaron a los extremos opuestos del mismo pasillo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y como dos adolescentes nerviosos se sonrojaron. Terminaron su jornada sin mediar palabra alguna y al final del día cada uno por su lado.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Hisagi estuvo teniendo sueños eróticos durante TODA la noche. El rubio de su sueño era tan diferente al verdadero Kira; era atrevido, arriesgado y era un maestro con la boca. Izuru por otra parte era más romántico, soñador y después del encuentro con Shuuhei seguía sin poder calmar el palpitar de su corazón.

Llevaban una semana en la misma rutina. Trabajaban apresurados para poderse ver. Cruzaban miradas, se ligaban el uno al otro, pero no decían nada. La tensión seguía en aumento, la falta de sueño extenuante y el deseo sexual inaguantable.

Era un hermoso y soleado domingo. El clima era perfecto para un pasadía. Shuuhei había amanecido con ánimos y lleno de vitalidad. Su entorno le ayudaba y para su buena suerte le tocaba limpiar las duchas. Llegó a su área de trabajo a vegetar porque en realidad no había nada que hacer ahí. No se había fijado que eran las duchas que compartían los capitanes y vice-capitanes cuando usaban los jacuzzi. Jamás había visto el lugar así que decidió echar un vistazo. Pasó la hilera de duchas y se encontró con una cortina de vapor que daba la bienvenida a los jacuzzis. Después de todo parecía que Dios lo amaba porque le estaba regalando la visión más brutal de su vida. Frente a él estaba Kira en cuatro patas secando el piso. Se había quitado la parte de arriba de su kimono y el pantalón lo tenía enrolladlo a la rodilla.

Shuuhei emprendió su camino hacia Kira dejando tras de sí un charco de babas. No se pudo contener. Su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia y no le dio la gana de dominarlo cuando llegó a un paso detrás del rubio. El chico aparentó no darse cuenta de su presencia y dio un respingo cuando unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaron. "Lo siento, te veías tan sexy que no me pude resistir", dijo Shuuhei sin ningún remordimiento. "Oh", fue todo lo que pudo articular Kira. Si era cierto que lo tomó por sorpresa, más cierto era lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

Kira enderezó su cuerpo restregándolo contra el del pelinegro. El roce terminó por encender a Shuuhei, quien llevaba una semana fantaseando con este momento. De un jalón lo volteó y le plantó un beso en la boca. Fue suave al principio, una simple presión de labios. El deseo se fue apoderando de ellos y profundizaron el beso explorando sus bocas detalladamente. Kira comenzó a sobar la espalda de Shuuhei subiendo y bajando hasta posar sus manos en su trasero. "N no hagas es so", tartamudeo el sexy pelinegro. "Estoy muy débil, llevo tiempo fantaseando con esto", dijo Hisagi mientras devoraba el cuello de Izuru. El rubio tomó ese comentario como permiso para seguir explorando.

Kira desnudó a Shuuhei con manos expertas sin que se diera cuenta hasta que sintió como tocaba su pecho y torturaba sus pezones. Eso llevó a Shuuhei a su límite de autocontrol. Apretó a su rubio para que sintiera la dureza de su deseo. Descubrió que el otro estaba igual y ya no pudo más. Lo tiró al suelo pillándolo con su cuerpo. Descendió para explorar el cuerpo del rubio. Le arrancó el pantalón liberando el tesoro que buscaba con ansias.

No tenía tiempo para preliminares, se estaba ahogando en su lujuria. Sin pensarlo más lo tomó en su boca succionando desesperadamente. Los gemidos de Kira eran música a sus oídos y no lo ayudaban para nada. El rubio tampoco perdía el tiempo. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca y los chupó con vehemencia. Luego los llevó a su entrada preparándose para su shinigami. Shuuhei estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de Izuru, era igual que en su sueño, atrevido, sin inhibiciones y candente. No se dejó de rogar. Lo penetró con un solo empujón. El encaje entre los cuerpo era perfecto, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Los amantes comenzaron una danza erótica, lujuriosa y decadente como solo ellos sabían. Las penetraciones de Shuuhei se tornaron más profundas y los gritos de placer de Kira le podían romper los tímpanos a cualquiera. Hisagi tomó el miembro del rubio y lo masajeo hasta llevarlo a tan deseada liberación. Los espasmos y sacudidas de Kira llevaron al pelinegro a la venida de su vida.

Poco a poco regularon su respiración y recobraron el sentido. Kira se veía hermoso vestido con un rubor en las mejillas. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar temerosos de arruinar el momento. Ambos habían deseado lo que hicieron más que nada en el mundo. Y… como dice el dicho una acción vale más que mil palabras. Shuuhei abrazó a Kira y le besó la frente. Cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio y gozando del calor que se daban se echaron una siestita.

Tras correr todo el Gotei, el Sereitei y medio Soul Society, Ukitake estaba que no podía con su vida. La búsqueda de los dos "niños" había sido agotadora. No tenía ni puta idea de adónde se habían metido y a la verdad que ya no le importaba. Decidió darse un baño caliente para relajarse antes de irse a dormir. Al llegar a los baños de los capitanes… le comenzó a sangrar la nariz y su cuerpo amenazaba con desmayarse. Quién diría que los dos hijos de puta que buscaba estaban ahí desnudos, en posiciones deshonestas y para colmo dormidos. No tenía fuerzas para discutir, así que agarrando sus motetes los dejó tranquilos. Se fue a su cuarto cabizbajo, sin haberse dado el baño. Que mala suerte la suya.

FIN


End file.
